


Pretender

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: Darth Sidious's plan has been revealed earlier than expected thanks to the mysterious 'Jedi' that's been bugging him for years, now along with his apprentice Darth Tyranus AKA Dooku and the vicious General Grievous, he decided to end the 'Jedi' once and for allBut this 'Jedi' might prove to be too much for even the three of them(BEING REWRITTEN)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chancellor's Orders

**my first act as the supreme chancellor, i order the**

**detainment of the former Supreme Chancellor**

**Sheev Palpatine, therefore i hereby execute order 65**

**-Bail Organa, Emergency Supreme Chancellor of the Republic**


	2. Kaggath

A fleet of CIS forces have arrived at the Planet Morraband. Aboard the _Invisible Hand,_ Grievous received a holo transmission from Dooku

 **Dooku:** General, Lord Sidious requires your presence in Morraband, bring only your Magnaguards

 **Grievous:** at once, count...

When he closed the transmission he turned to the Tactical Droid beside him

 **Grievous:** prepare an invasion force but do not deploy them yet

 **Tactical Droid:** Of course, General

* * *

As the three walked into the location of the 'Jedi' Dooku had noticed something strange but it is Grievous who asked first

 **Grievous:** Forgive the insolence, my lords, but what is this place?

 **Sidious:** you are walking in what was once the original place of the Siths, our ideals and connection to the Dark Side was born here

 **Dooku:** but why did the Jedi called us here, master? I'd expect Tatooine or Hoth, but here?

 **Sidious:** we need not trouble ourselves with such trivial matters, Lord Tyranus, the Jedi is here, and our purpose is to kill her and perhaps we may salvage our plans

 **Grievous:** My Lightsabers are ready, Lord Sidious, and by the end of the day i shall have one more trophy to be added to my collections

 **Sidious:** do not underestimate our enemy, General. I fear the Jedi is more than meets the eye--

They stopped as they're in shock of what is in front of them. The Sith Academy that was supposed to be destroyed

* * *

 **'Jedi':** welcome home, 'Darth' Sidious, i trust you're satisfied with the accommodation?

They found the 'Jedi' in the room that was once a meeting room of the Dark Council in the old Sith Empire, and she's sitting in one of the chair, The trio ignite their crimson sabers

 **'Jedi':** forgive the deception all these years, 'Darth', it's time to reveal the truth: I am Darth Imperius of the Sith Empire and the Dark Council, you are the pretender, surrender yourselves to the Republic and i shall let you live

 **Grievous:** Bah! Arrogant Jedi slime! I shall deal with this swiftly, my--

Grievous never finished his words as he was subsequently pulled and Imperius shock him to death with force lightning

 **Imperius:** my offer still stands, Pretender


	3. When did all this went wrong?

Palpatine leaned against the former dark council's walls to catch a breath, he looked over his apprentice, who is fighting the emperor's wrath, or so she claims, but she move ,maneuver and strike faster than Dooku

 **Sidious:** impressive, Imperius. Perhaps we may cease hostilities and work out something beneficial for us both? You're still being suspected by the Jedi after all...

 **Imperius:** hah! Sidious... Sidious... Sidious... You tried your hardest to be like Vitiate, and for that i commend you, but he brought the Sith and Jedi to destruction, and i'll be damned if i ever let another Ziost happened again. In conclusion: you must die

 **Sidious:** you pathetic--

Sidious charged against Imperius with all his might and connection to the Dark Side, but suddenly he felt his body froze and for once, he can only tremble in fear

 **Sidious:** No! No! What have you done to me?!

 **Imperius:** just an old trick that earned me my seat, surprised it still works

In just a few seconds, Dooku looked to his master in fear as Sidious knelt before Imperius, and it only took that for the Wrath to thrust her black-red saber to Dooku, she whispered to him just before his last breath

 **Wrath:** for what it's worth, you shouldn't have taken his offer


	4. How it all began (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before TPM

**Jedi Master:** she's strong in the Force... Unbelievably strong even

 **Alcina:** i understand, Master Jedi, my husband and i already discussed this... We agreed

 **Jhoren:** let us say one last good bye

 **Jedi Master:** of course

 **Alcina:** be strong, little Lania, you'll have a better life with them

 **Jhoren:** we'll always love you, make us proud, angel

_Alcina hands Lania to the Jedi Master with a heavy heart_

* * *

_13 years later_

**Lania:** Master Vern, how goes the council meeting?

 **Vern:** dull, as usual, you know how it goes

 **Lania:** _chuckled_ and what mission do they have for us?

 **Vern:** we're going back to Illium, padawan, apparently a group of smugglers are trying to smuggle Kyber Crystal to sell them in the black market

 **Lania:** ah, then I'll prepare our ship at once, i think it'll be nostalgic

* * *

_onboard the Republic Transport ship_

**Vern:** Padawan, i understand you had some sort of... Vision during your time here to build your lightsaber

 **Lania:** not just visions, voices even

 **Vern:** from the future? Or the past?

 **Lania:** the past... I think, I'm not sure

 **Vern:** to gain such gift is a generous present from the Force, the masters took personal interest in you, young one

 **Lania:** i... Wouldn't exactly call it a gift, master...

* * *

_5 years earlier, while searching for her crystal, Lania stumbled into a strangely familiar cave, with what seems to be old equipments_

**Lania:** what is this? 

_Lania touched the old console, and suddenly she see a man in military uniform, a woman observing behind him as he watch a man who looked more like cyborg than man_

_And that man has a name_

**Lania:** Malgus...


	5. Update

Sorry for the inactivity. I had a writing block and i can't promise you readers anything but i assure you i have a few interesting concept that i have in mind. In the mean time have a picture of old Republic Lania made by @kmerolzzzz on IG[Here's the link to do it if you're interested](https://picrew.me/image_maker/565738)


End file.
